1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric motor control systems and more specifically to a voltage control method for use within an electric motor control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric motor control system such as, for example, that used in an electrically-propelled vehicle, an electric power converter typically converts electric energy between an electrical energy storage medium and the motor. In an electrically-propelled vehicle, the storage medium is generally a battery. The electric power converter converts the form of electric energy available in the storage medium (for example, direct current energy in a battery) into electric energy which can be used by the motor (for example, three-phase electrical power for use by a three-phase motor)
In order to prevent wasting energy in an electric motor control system, regeneration energy from the motor can be captured while the motor is decelerating. Such regeneration energy is generated by the motor and is converted by the electric power converter back into the form which can be stored by the storage medium.
However, an issue arises in providing regeneration energy back to the storage medium. Because an electric power converter typically comprises semiconductor switches, there is a voltage limit above which these switches should not be exposed. As with all semiconductor devices, the switches in an electric power converter can be damaged by overvoltage. As regeneration current is provided from the power converter to the storage medium, the terminal voltage at the power converter rises above the voltage of the storage medium. This is due to the I.cndot.R voltage across the bus connecting the power converter and the storage medium. Should the terminal voltage at the power converter rise such that the semiconductor switches within the power converter are exposed to an overvoltage condition, those switches can be damaged.
One proposed method for preventing the terminal voltage of an electrical power converter from excessively rising during a regenerative event is to simply measure and closed-loop-control the terminal voltage of the electrical power converter. That is, the terminal voltage is periodically measured and the regeneration current is reduced if necessary to prevent the terminal voltage from rising above a predetermined acceptable value.
However, such a method has drawbacks. In a control system which uses the terminal voltage at the power converter as the control variable, some amount of overshoot of that voltage is the price paid for acceptable speed of performance. This is a trade-off faced in any control system. Such overshoot could over time damage the semiconductor switches within the electric power converter. The overshooting can be tolerated if the target point for control of the terminal voltage of the electric power converter is reduced. However, this will also reduce the amount of available energy which is captured through regeneration.
Thus, a system and method which allow for very high efficiency in recapturing regeneration energy and which effectively protect the electric power converter from damage due to overvoltage will provide advantages over alternative systems.